


Like something out of a shoujo manga

by schakatze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/pseuds/schakatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession, an answer. And to top it all off, the feeling that it all feels like something straight of a shoujo manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like something out of a shoujo manga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/gifts).



> Unbeta-ed, unedited, written on the POS system at work. Am terribly sorry about this. >.>

“Asahi-san! Please, go out with me!”  
  
You stand there in stunned silence, gears grinding to a halt as you try and process what just happened. Or rather, what’s going on now considering the smaller second-year standing in front of you.  
  
Brown eyes gaze back at you, a surprisingly mature level look that betrays none of the nervousness his trembling fists are showing. Shoulders that are so usually relaxed even in the most intense matches are now drawn together tight, back rigidly straight drawing him up to full height. So full of confidence and yet you can tell that he’s nothing more than a bundle of nerves at the moment.  
  
For a moment you wonder, how long had he been deliberating over this, how long had it taken for him to gather the courage to confess. Not only to someone who he looks up to, but a graduating senior who is another guy to boot. And you realize that on some level, that none of that had ever mattered to Nishinoya. That the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that he liked you, that that reason was all he probably needed to justify his confession.  
  
And like something out of a shoujo manga you smile, eyes softening as you reach your hand out to him. Hand open and arm outstretched, something warm blooms deep inside of you when he realizes exactly what you mean. Firmly you take his hand in yours, pulling him close into a firm hug.  
  
“Yes.”


End file.
